Piece Of The Puzzle
by PraticallyCharmed
Summary: We chose not to find peace. One-shot


_**A/N: Aloha, guys this is my first story on and my first Bamon story. I'm so proud of myself for finally just writting and not thinking about it being perfect. If you could take the time to comment tell me what you like tell me what you don't like all that Jazz is appreciated. I can take critique. **_

Emily was standing in front of us. The bright white light, was now the only thing we could see in our surroundings.

No one said anything for a minute.

Emily didn't look how I remembered her. She was wearing a long white and black gown, her hair was french braided and she was wearing her talisman.

How she was able to change her appears and gain her necklace back. I have no idea and I'm not going to ask.

Emily tilted her head"You two seem close"

Damon dropped my hand and looking around. "Not really, it was the heat of the moment you know since we die in all,"

I'm not sure if we can classify ourselves as dead anymore. More like we're non-existing.

Damon looked like he was talking to an old friend. It's too abnormal to see.

At least his appears hasn't change, he was wearing that black leather jacket that always wears. He had a dark red shirt under, dark blue jeans, and black expensive shoes. His skin pale and his gray blue eyes loss it's fire.

He was too comfortable in this situation,and Emily was staring at me.

"You two are so blind," Emily laugh dryly.

"What ar-"

I cut Damon off.

"Where are we, Emily?" I finally spoke grabbing both Emily's and Damon's attention.

"Where do you think we are, Bonnie?" She replied crossing her arms.

I blinked. She's kidding right?

"It's not the other side," I cleared.

Damon rolled his eyes."Obliviously,"

I'm ignoring him.

"That answers your question, now answer mine," I demanded. Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that but i got my point across.

Emily eyes narrowed. "Catch your tongue, before I let you and Damon wonder in this white zone forever,"

The name suits the place, i completely ignore her threat. She seem to notice because she continued.

"And I would have to go back on my promise to Shelia, she went through allot of trouble from with the other witches for you"

My heart sank, I knew they punish my grams for my mistakes. I just never thought I would hear from Emily.

"Hold on, why am I going to be punished for her mistake," Damon pointed to me. Emily step closer to him before answering.

When did she talk to my Grams?

"Because your not suppose to be here," Emily responded.

She looked toward me. "Your her extended package, which means whatever happens to her, happens to you"

Damon clenched his jaw and turned away from Emily.

I felt the lump in my throat form. "Please, tell me what you promise my Grams?"

Emily shook her head sadly "I'm sorry Bonnie, I can't it will influence you choose"

Bitting my lip, I nodded. Damon didn't look at me, he was staring at Emily.

"You said choose, what choose?"

Emily pressed her lips. "She has a choose either to find peace or be alive again"

I blinked. "What?"

"Well, Sabrina go on choose, seeing as I don't get a choose in what happens to us" Damon shrugged.

I could live again, I could save my friends grief. They would be happy again. We could rebuild their friendship, they were the only family I had left.

"I want to live," My voice cracked. Emily took her necklace off and put on me, it brought back bad memories.

"Always keep it on," Emily advised.

I'm going to take this off.

Damon look as spectacle as I felt."You're not going to posses her again, are you?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "No, I sorry about that, Damon forced my hand"

I nodded deciding not to take it off. "I understand,"

Emily sighted."There's allot of places your going to end up before your back on the land of the living"

"You may not end up on the Mystic Fall you remember" Emily added and before I could say anything.

I felt a tug in my stomach and I was yanked backwards until the white zone became a blue sky and my head hit the ground.

My vision was blurry, and my head was pounding. I groan.

"Are you okay?"

My breathe caught in my throat, when I saw a younger version of my mother in front of me.

Where the hell was I?


End file.
